


The Portal

by SpiritGalaxyWolves



Series: Growing Love [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritGalaxyWolves/pseuds/SpiritGalaxyWolves
Series: Growing Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981343
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

The Emperor stared at Eda, "Give me the portal." he said for the third time.

"Never!" Eda replied back, "You may somehow fixed the human portal, but this one, your never getting this one!" Eda responded.

Luz raced in, fear in her gaze as she saw Emperor Belos, Eda grinned at the sight of the human, "Hey, kid, catch!" Eda told Luz, as she threw the portal key in Luz's direction, Luz ran over trying to catch the key, when fire surrounded Luz, she instantly panicked, Belos was clearly trying to get the key and do something with it, the fire was just going to make it easier for Belos to get the key.

Eda could do nothing but watch as the key fell into the fire and everything erupted into blue and purple flames.

CHAPTER 1

"No, I can afford a book, I probably just left my some of my money at home."

"It's only 75 cents" Amity replied, "It'll be fine, my family has way too much money anyways"

The woman looked at Amity, her yellow eyes shining in embarrassment, "Very well," she responded, sounding reluctant, Amity pulled out a bag of money and counted to 75, when she finished, she handed the money over. The woman had long gray hair and wore a ragged red dress, next to her was a girl about Amity's age, whom of which had short dark hair, brown eyes and a purple and white hoodie. Amity smiled kindly at them as they finished purchasing the book and walked off. Amity purchased her own book, the 6th book in 'The Good Witch, Azura' series and walked out of the book store.

Amity walked down a few blocks when she noticed a note, the note looked like it was written to her, it had Amity's name on it, the note read ' ~~ _hana fvnmI fyom dgfde_~~ ' The writing was smeared and Amity couldn't read the location, Amity put the note in her pocket, she would try to figure out what it said when she got home.

"Hey, Mittens!" Amity's sister, Emira greeted as Amity walked inside her house, or mansion, and closed the door behind her.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Amity groaned, she hated the nickname her siblings gave her.

"Yeah, you've told me probably a million times." Emira rolled her eyes, "That doesn't mean I am gonna stop."

Amity sighed and walked up the stairs, heading into her room, she sat down on her bed and pulled out the note, trying to read what it said when Amity heard her door open. "AMITY!" yelled Odalia, Amity's mother, Amity jumped up and stuffed the note in her pocket, nervously, "Yes, Mother?" she answered, trying to sound calm.

"What's this I hear about you sneaking into the Emperors Castle?" Odalia asked angrily

Amity blinked in shock and surprise, "W-what?"

"I was told you snuck into the Emperors Castle and set the artifacts room on fire!"

"T-thats not true! I haven't been anywhere near the Emperors Castle!"

"Thats not what I was told! You are _grounded_ Amity!" She said, Amity could hear the much deeper threat underneath her mothers voice and flinched a little. The door slammed behind Odalia as she left the room, Amity sat there trembling in fear, she was in trouble for some thing she never did! Amity pulled out the note again, then looked towards her window, maybe the note wasn't a coincidence, maybe the note had something to do with the Emperors Castle incident, or whoever wrote it. What if Amity snuck out, just for a while, she could go out her window and figure out whats going on. That couldn't be too hard, right?"

Amity stood up and got a bag out of her closet, she began packing it with things she would need, she was definitely going to get in more trouble if she got caught before she got enough evidence to prove she wasn't the one that snuck into the Emperors Castle, so she would need to stay at a friends house, the only problem was, she didn't have any friends. Amity froze at the sudden realization, where was she going to stay? She shook her head to clear her thoughts, she would worry about that later, right now, she had a mystery to solve.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry!" A girl said as she stood up, she was the girl from the bookstore earlier, next to that woman, they had just accidentally ran into each other, literally, and knocked each other onto the ground. She grabbed Amity's hand and pulled her up.

"It's fine." Amity replied, dusting off her dress. The girl looked relived to hear it was fine.

"Erm...I'm Luz." She said, "Your the one that gave Eda money at the bookstore, aren't you?"

Amity nodded, "Yep, that was me, I'm Amity by the way."

Luz smiled, "Thanks for that, Amity, even if Eda's still in denial about it." She giggled a little.

"It's no problem"

Suddenly the two girls heard a voice, "Luz! Are you done yet?"

Luz blinked, "Sorry, I got to go, It was nice meeting you Amity!"

Amity smiled a little "It was nice to meet you too." when the girl was gone, Amity instantly regretted not asking if Luz knew anything about the note, she really wasn't doing a great job trying to solve this mystery. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Luz's eyes met Amity's golden ones, Amity's face looked determined as the moonlight shone onto them both, and the two started to...dance, Amity made a spell circle which the two jumped on, the spell circle turned into a giant abomination, Luz pulled out some magic glyphs, she chose the plant one and smacked it onto the abominations head, Luz turned and saw what to two girls were dance-fighting. It was a giant black slime-like monster, a voice in Luz's head told her that the monster was called Grometheus, or Grom for short. Still holding hands, Amity and Luz jumped off the abomination which leaped into the grom monster's mouth, the grom exploded into plants and Amity and Luz finished the dance, when they turned around, they saw a tree, the tree Grom had probably turned into and crowns magically appeared on the two's heads._

Luz blinked open her eyes, _that was a strange dream...._ she thought, she had only known Amity for 3 days, how was she dreaming about her already? Something told Luz it wasn't a dream...it was a memory. But Luz ignored it, how would that be possible, she had never heard of Grom, and she was sure no one else did either, 4 days ago, Luz dreamed that Eda had been taken by her sister, Lilith, who was apparently working with the villains of the dream, The Emperors Coven. The next one was 3 days ago, after Luz met Amity, a dream that Amity bullied Luz's friend, Willow. 2 days ago, one that actually happened, but with a slight change, Luz had snuck into Hexside with Gus, thinking the ban was lifted. It turned out Gus had lied about the ban being lifted and they were taken to a death sentence, instead of detention like what actually happened. 1 day ago, Luz dreamed about going to this covention thing and had a witches duel with Amity. Luz asked people about the strange dreams, but the more she asked, the more people started to think she was going insane. 

Luz walked down the stairs to the first floor of the Owl House where Eda and probably King were at, Luz sat down at the table and looked at Eda, "Have you ever heard of 'Grom'?" She immediately asked.

"Kid, don't tell me you forgot what prom is."

"It's _NOT_ prom, it's called Grom, a large slimy black monster!"

Eda turned around and looked at Luz with a sigh, "You had one of those dreams again, didn't you?"

Luz nodded, turned back to the table, her face red with embarrassment at asking the question in the first place. Eda spoke again, "I swear, maybe you have some sort of dream disease or something, do I need to take you to the doctor?" Luz shook her head, "Probably just my imagination running wild with me."

The dreams only got worse, and more frequent.

Luz was often caught daydreaming, and she wouldn't snap out of it until a scene of the dream was finished it had led to Eda getting _very_ worried, Willow, Gus, and King were all worried as well. but nothing could compare to how worried Eda was, Eda took Luz to the doctor, but they found nothing wrong. Which, believe it or not, didn't help Eda's worry. Luz had barely been able to convince Eda to let her take a walk by herself. Suddenly, Luz noticed a nervous looking girl a few inches away, Luz recognized the girl, "Hey, Amity!" She said

Amity turned around and walked towards Luz, "Hi, Luz." she replied, looking surprised.

"How are you?"

"Um.." Amity looked like she had just remembered something important, "I'm fine, but-"

"That's good, I'm okay too." Luz smiled, not realizing she cut the girl off. Amity took a deep breath, "I need your help with something."

Luz blinked, _when she opened her eyes again, she everything was the same, only Amity and Luz were outside Hexside, "yes, I can help!" Amity exclaimed next to Luz, unusually fast, her face was red for some reason. Amity seemed to have calmed down a little and now looked confused, "With...what exactly?"_

Luz snapped out of the daydream to see herself sitting on a couch in The Owl House, how long had she been laying here, she winced at a small headache and sat up. She noticed Eda, whom was a few inches away, turn her head and race over "Kid, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I have a headache, I think I had one of those dreams-"

"Alright, that's it, you could get hurt with these dreams, until we figure out what's going on, your not leaving the house"

"But-"

"Luz, I don't want you getting hurt."

Luz sighed and lay back down, wincing as a thought came into her mind, what if she never got these dreams figured out?


	3. Chapter 3

Amity sat down with a sigh, _Great, now I got two mysteries to figure out.._

She couldn't help it, she _had_ to solve to solve the mystery on why Luz was having her crazy dreams and how to stop them, suddenly as if she had summoned it, she felt a random warm feeling she looked down, _strange...._ she thought, Eda ran down the stairs, Amity was able to shelter with her and Luz while the mystery was being figured out, "Luz is having another dream." Eda said, Amity looked up surprised. She ran up stairs to Luz's room, the warm feeling Amity didn't recognize stayed and Amity opened the door to see Luz laying on the floor, the second Luz woke up, the warm feeling in Amity's heart faded. Amity blinked in shock, and her eyes widened, where her emotions and Luz's dream's somehow connected?

Luz looked at Amity, "I was dreaming again, wasn't I?" 

Amity nodded, deciding not to say anything about that feeling. "It's really weird how your face turns red-"

"She did that a few moments ago, when I went to tell her you were dreaming"

Amity jumped, startled, and realized Eda was standing behind her in the doorway, "What?" she demanded, surprised.

"Yeah, your face was red, I assumed you were just hot but maybe your expressions and Luz's dreams are connected somehow..."

Amity stared at her note, she had tried everything to read the smeared handwriting but nothing worked, she sighed,

"Have fun with what?"

Amity looked up to see Luz looking at her reading the note, "What?"

"The note, it says 'Have fun' why does it say that?"

Amity looked at the note, starting to think Luz was having dreams in the waking world now, until she realized the smeared letters did look similar to the words 'Have fun'

Amity gasped in shock, what did the note mean and how did Luz figure out what it was? 


End file.
